


【雏x横子】願い（1）

by kimi_45



Category: kanjani8(band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-08 23:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimi_45/pseuds/kimi_45
Summary: BG 全是私设  各种架空  满满OOC  有车大体是成年人的有车恋爱校园恋爱有  雏雏DIY有  BUG有想写写高岭之花横子，于是搞出了这个。后续等想好了再写吧…





	【雏x横子】願い（1）

村上信五有在早餐时读报纸的习惯。

他啜了一口咖啡，翻到娱乐版。  
全幅都是一个人的新闻。

——戛纳最佳导演入围 横子回国发展！！！

配图是横子走红毯的照片。

黑色的抹胸丝缎礼服衬得横子白皙的皮肤看起来近乎透明，黑色的直发垂到肩膀，露出漂亮的锁骨，正红色的口红让丰满的下唇显得更加性感。

虽然已经28岁，但她的面孔和身材却还是刚刚走进人们视线时的少女样子，只是多了一些成熟淡然的优雅。她没有对镜头刻意摆出什么姿势，但却散发出一种迷人的气质，令人舍不得离开眼。

所以媒体形容横子是“集美貌于才气于一身的仙子”，而粉丝们把她奉为“高岭之花”。

村上盯着看了一会儿，将报纸合上，继续他的早餐。  
但咖啡和面包尝起来，似乎没有刚刚那样美味了。

村上和横子在高中时曾是情侣。  
彼时她还是一个清纯的小女孩，只是长着一双雾蒙蒙的浅棕色桃花眼，和诱人的丰润唇瓣。

他暗恋了她三年，终于鼓起勇气对她表白。  
足球部最帅气的队长村上和戏剧部最美的横子，是整个校园羡慕憧憬的对象。

他们一起度过了樱花烂漫的春天，矢车菊盛放的夏天。

在百里香即将凋谢的秋天，横子对村上说：

——我要去法国了。

窗外的树叶和村上的心一起下沉。横子踮起脚，环上他的脖颈，吻上他的唇。

这不是他们第一次接吻，但却比任何一次都要来得热烈，就好像下一秒就是世界末日。

这是村上第一次听到埋在自己怀里的横子用小小的声音说“可以哦。”也是横子未经人事的身体第一次被男人抚摸、亲吻、贯穿。

那个秋天，在偷偷租来的小屋里，他们像探索珍宝盒子一样探索着彼此的身体，每一寸肌肤都染上了彼此的气息。

然后，在无雪的冬天，村上失去了专属于他的横子。

学生时代的分分合合似乎无人在意。村上一如往常地上课、社团，拿了几次县内比赛的三甲，有校内校外的学妹向他表白，也试着和几个人交往过一段时间，但却总是很快分开。

总觉得哪里不对，却又说不上来。

毕业后，他接手了家族的酒店，在他的经营下慢慢成为了集团酒店品牌，接待的都是所谓成功人士。也有很多成功人士想要把自己的女儿妹妹介绍给他，但全被他以工作太忙无法分心拒绝了。

总觉得缺点什么，却又说不上来。

日子就这样过着，村上把自己埋在事业里，说来倒也充实。  
直到某天，他在电视里看到了那个熟悉的名字。

横子。

美丽的才女导演。  
不食人间烟火的仙女。  
不可亵渎的高岭之花。

一个个头衔刺入村上的心里。  
那个用小小的声音说着“可以哦”的小女孩，那个在自己的抚摸、亲吻下颤抖、轻吟的小女孩，如今已经和自己置身于两个世界了。

弯了弯嘴角，村上对自己露出一个苦涩的笑。

他突然发觉，那些觉得哪里不对，觉得缺点什么的心情，原来都是缘于她。

是的，她从未承诺过会回来。

只是后来，他看报纸的时候会先翻到娱乐版面。  
家里订购的杂志也多了《映画艺术》《电影旬报》。

就这样，一晃到了将近30岁的年纪。

他没想到她会回来，更没想到她会预约自己的酒店。

在惯例确认第二天的预约名单时，他觉得自己可能因太过思念而产生了幻觉。

———————————————  
明天 15:00 横子 双人间  
———————————————

双人间。

他发现自己的手有些微微颤抖。

不记得自己是怎么回到公寓。  
打开灯，杂志就散在床头，摊开横子的那页。

《願い》，这期的标题很美。  
横子在采访中谈到自己的愿望。  
她说，日常小事中也有很多唯美的东西，希望可以拍成令人感动的电影。  
如果可以让看到的人收获幸福，就太好了。

村上最喜欢这期中横子的照片。横子的眼睛望向镜头外的自己，闪闪发亮。  
就像那时，她也是用这双浅棕色的眸子望着自己。只不过带了些许湿润，还有掩不住的热烈的渴求。

村上指节分明的手指抚过杂志上横子的脸。他想起横子皮肤的触感。那时他就是用这双手抚过她白皙的脸颊，用大拇指玩弄她染上粉红的耳垂，然后梳理她的头发，再把她的唇压向自己。

就是这双手，抚摸过横子身体上的每一寸皮肤。优雅的肩线，精致的锁骨，大小刚好适合自己一手掌握的柔软双乳，还有稍稍碰触就会挺立起来的嫩粉色乳尖。村上总是会在这里多停留一会，直到横子唇角溢出藏不住的娇吟。

就是这双手，探索过横子最隐秘的地方。先是若有若无的轻触她小巧的阴蒂，直到她发出猫咪打呼般不耐的浅哼，再一下下轻捻揉动，使她的身体不断溢出甜美的汁水。然后浅浅探入两个指节，感受她轻轻扭动腰身催促自己更加深入，最后在她的身体深处肆虐，让她再无力压抑自己的呻吟，颤抖着攀上高潮。

村上拉下拉链。  
沉浸在旖旎的回忆，他的下身忠实地诉说着他的欲望，早已充血挺立。他看了看杂志上的横子，然后闭上眼握住了自己的分身。

他开始了手上的动作。  
不由自主地，脑海里闪过一幕幕画面。

第一次时因努力接受自己的尺寸而咬着嘴唇流下眼泪， 却摇摇头说着没事的横子。

小心翼翼地用舌尖舔舐自己的性器，因不习惯而皱眉却偷偷看向自己反应的横子。

抵不住自己的要求，羞涩地低着头坐上来，把他的那根一点点没入自己身体的横子。

这些年，她遇到的男人是怎样开发着她的身体？  
如今，让她忘情地呻吟颤抖的又是怎样的男人？

思绪很乱。村上加快了手上的速度。  
将欲望释放，他静静地坐了一会，合上杂志，放入书橱。

也许是时候退订了。  
望着并排的几台书橱，他想。

第二天，村上难得地下午早早便来到大堂，审视工作，询问体验，尽量让自己显得若无其事。

期盼着时间快些过去，又害怕时间过得太快。

14：50。  
似乎每分钟都变得像一辈子那样长。

一台黑色的加长轿车停在酒店门口。  
车上走下一个外国男子，随后扶着男子的手走出的，是他再熟悉不过的身影。

男子坐回车里前与横子拥抱的情景，灼伤了村上的眼。

横子走进酒店。今天她穿的是黑色吊带连衣裙。简单的绸质面料更加能修饰出身体的轮廓，一双碎钻细高跟令她看起来更加修长高挑。她摘下墨镜，来到村上面前。

“好巧，你亲自在这里迎接客人吗。”

“哈哈真的好巧，我刚结束一个会议，经过这里就来看看工作的情况。”

村上说了个谎。横子看着他，嘴角微挑，但没有说什么。

村上有些出神。有一瞬间他甚至动了投资相机行业的念头，他看过了无数张照片，却没有一张能还原面前横子的美。她还是那样白皙，眼神多了些像深邃湖水一般的神秘色彩，红色口红使她看起来更加诱人，有种妖艳的美。

“那麻烦你了。我打算找到住处之前，就先住在这里。毕竟是认识的人的酒店，比较安心。”

横子的话又让村上一怔。他随即换上了营业笑容。

“好的，没问题。”

认识的人。是啊。不然还能是什么呢。

村上带横子去她的房间。是横子主动要求的，说因为太久没回国，有很多事情想问。

走进房间，村上帮横子放好行李，却从身后被抱住。

村上转过身，对上横子的眼神。  
他从横子的眼神里看到了情欲。

横子吻上村上的唇。她将舌头伸入村上的口中搅弄，就像他曾常常对自己做的那样。

一手拉下自己裙子的拉链，绸质裙子立刻滑落在地上。村上看到横子里面竟然穿着大胆的半透明黑色蕾丝内衣，粉嫩的乳尖隐约可见。下身是成套的丁字裤，露出修剪整齐的耻毛。

感觉到村上的气息开始变得粗重，横子修长的手指抚过他的下颌，而后下移，一颗颗解开他的衬衫纽扣。

拿起村上的手覆上自己的胸，然后划过他结实的腹肌，再游走到村上的下身。

拉链被拉开的声音令村上突然清醒，横子和男人拥抱的残影浮上脑海。他推开横子，向后退了一大步。他好看的眼睛因惊讶而瞪大，而横子也有些意外的僵在原地。

“你变了。”

扔下这句话，村上走出了房间。

横子站在原地愣了一会，像被抽掉力气一般跌坐在地板上。

这样…还是不行吗？


End file.
